The New Life
by Kittydanielsblood
Summary: Bella & Edward Had Fun after Killing James. Edward and Bella didn't know she was pregnant. Bella finds out the next morning. After Edward Leaves Her
1. Chapter 1: Love! And You Again!

It was after Bella And Edward Killed James. Edward made the family move with him to a different place. Edward left Bella with her Pregnant. Ge didn't finf out till 29 years after the 4 kids birth. Also Bella and the kids get in Relationships?!. How did they find out? Read to find out!!

Hey guys. So I am making a new Fan Fiction!!!! This is the Description more in detail. Hope you Like It!! -Dinosaur


	2. Chapter 1: It's You

**_Hey Guys! There is gonna be a lot in this Chapter. Every Chapter is gonna be long. All of the Chapters are gonna be long._**

 _Bella's POV_

Jake.. We are here. " I told Jacob. When we drove up to The Cullens. Jake parked his bike and I parked mine. "Remember. We only look for Venom and Blood..." I told Jake. We went upstares to Carlisle's Office.

"Bella. I think I found the Venom." I walked over to where Jakr was. It was in 5 vials and had therw names in them. "This is it." We looked for the blood and then we found it. "Bella. What is your Blood tipe? " Jake asked I walked up to him and saw all the blood was my tipe.

I guess Carlisle was perpared. "Jake. When is everyone gonna be here?" Right when I said that there was a knock on the door. We went to answer. "Bella! Are you all ready to go Babe?" Seth said walking in and giving me a hug.

Just then. My water broke. "JAKE! GET THE VENOM! " Seth yelled Talking me ti the floor. Then righr when I was put onto the flood the baby came out. "It's a girl!" Then another one. "A second one?! Its another girl." And then 2 came out at the same time. "Another girl and a Boy." I looked fir Jake. "JAKE PUT ALL THE VENOM IN!" Then. everything went black.

 _2 days Later_

I woke up. The burning was gone. "SETH!" I heard a little girl call. It was my Daughter. "Yes? Julie? " I heard Setb walk in. I sat up and then I was pushed down again. "BELLA!" He yelled in my ear. 'I thought you died.' What? "Why did you think I died?" Seth looked up. "How do you know what I was thinking?"

Then it came to me. "You guys gave me all of the venom. So I have everyone's powers." Seth looked at me. "What are the powers everyone has?" "Okay. Edward is able to read mindes, Alice can see the future, Jasper can control down emotions, Emmett has strength, and Rosalie has no power."

Then everyone came in. All of them thought 'How are we gonna tell her we Imprinted?' "You imprinted on my kids?" I asked. All of them froze. "Guys I am not mad. I think it is cute." We all laughed. "What are there names. And who imprinted with who?" "Julie is Jakes Imprint. Emily is Embry's. Liam is Leah's. Payton is Paul's." "Cute Names!!!!!"

 _29 Years Later_

"Bella. Do you wanna drive?" I nodded yes. "Ready to go guys?" They all nodded yes. We were back into Fokes. So we are going to the school I met the Cullens. We got to the school early. It was the first day of school. We were all in 11th grade. We heard a new family was starting the school last year.

Right when the t Motorcycles pulled up we saw the new family coming out of the office. We all froze. Except for thw kids. The Cullens.. We walked passed them. Then I heard Edwards Mind. 'Bella!' I turned around when one of them grabbed me. Seth pulled Alice away. "Wow. You guys look horrible." Jacob Said.

"How do you know us?" Jasper Said.

"Guys.. This is.. Bella... " Edward said looking down at his feet.

"Mother. We better go the Cafeteria." Julie said.

"MOTHER?!" All the Cullens Yelled.

"Kids. Wanna meet your Father?" Me and Seth said.

"Edward. Meet your kids" I said pulling them to my side. "This is Julie, Liam, Emily, and Payton." I said starting to move them to the school. Then the Bell rang.I walked in to Homeroom and sat where I was told to. When I was drawing the chair next to me moved.

'Why is Bella Here and A Vampire' I heard Edward think. Great I am next to him. "I am here because I was pregnant with our kids and if I didn't turn myself with Venom I would have Died 29 Years ago. I used your Venom since there is no Vampires. They gave me all the Venom In Carlisle's Office. And I got all of your powers. And so I can hear your thoughts. Edward Cullen. "

Then Class started. We were in the far back. Then I felt a piece of paper get put into my hand. ' _I can't believe your here. I have Missed you Bella. I was forced to move. Esme wanted to move to Alaska..'_ I read his hand writing that was at neat as I remember then I hear Seth's Voice. 'Bella Leave Class. It Is Important' I raised my hand and asked if I could go to my locker.

When I went outside I saw Seth. "Bella. I imprinted.. On someone in my-" I cut him Off. "It's Okay. Go to her. Because I think I love Edward again." Seth smiled. "I do love you. But he was your first love. Go to him too. " We hugged. When He left I went back into the Classroom. Edward put another note infront of me then the bell rang.

My next class had blood. So everyone but the Wolf's went into the trees in the forest. So we decided to hunt. But when we got a Lion we saw the Cullen's walk up. "Hey Bella!" Alice came up and hugged me. I hugged her back. "I missed you Alice." I said.

"Bella. Can we go on a run?" Edward asked. I nodded yes then the kids started talking to the others. When we were 20 miles away. He hugged me. "Bella. I saw you didn't read the note." I shook my head no. "I heard yours and Seth's Talk. And I heard you say you still love me.. " Then I freaked out. I started running towrdes our house.

I then ran into the door and went to the basement. But before I could shut the door there was a foot. "What the Fuck do you want Edward?!" I said. If I was Human I would be crying in anger. He walked into the door. "Get Ou-" He kissed me.

"Bella. I still love you." Then when he said that all my powers webt away. No more strength, mind reading, emotion controlling, and future visions. I was only a shelled. "Bella. Come to my house so Esme and Carlisle can see you." I nodded yes then we ran back to the Cullens house.

Edward jumped up to his room and I followed. He grabbed my hand and lead me to Carlisle and Esme's room. He knocked on the door. "Come in!" They said at the same time. We walked into the door and Esme and Carlisle's face's lit up.

 ** _Hey Guys!! Hope you guys like it! I will update offten. BTW I do not own Twilight or it's Character's! I will update often!!_**


End file.
